Journal of a Wild Kratts Kid
by ChrystalK114
Summary: Chrystal is wondering, 'Why'. Short poem by: Chrystal Kratt. Also, her journal entries! Has some scenes from new stories!
1. Why,What,How,Where?

**Me: Hey, guys! I'm back with another story…er…poem. I know that I've got two stories already started, but I've got a million ideas and there's not enough time! Hey…wait, **_**Time!**_** That would be a nice Fic…**

**Chrystal: There she goes again…**

**Me: Hey! You inspired this one, missy! Well, while I deal with her…read this poem!**

Chrystal sat on her bed, her mind bursting with questions, 'Why did he do it? ' 'What made him do such a thing? ' 'How did this happen?' 'Where did it start?' 'Will I ever fit in?' Chrystal opened her journal and began to write,

_Been livin' in darkness,_

_Got no place to call 'home',_

_Shadows all around me, _

_I'm always all alone,_

_Never know what's happenin' _

_Never know what's goin' on,_

_Guess this is just part of livin' on my own, _

_Then they came around;_

_Turned my world upside down,_

_Now, I'm livin' in the spotlight, _

_Got a place to call 'home'_,

_Family all around me,_

_Now, I'm never alone,_

_Always know what's happenin' _

_Always know what's goin' on, _

_Guess this is just part of livin' in a home,_

_How did I get here? _

_What happened to me?_

'_Cause my world got turned upside down, unexpectedly, _

_Why did you do it?_

_What did I do?_

_I guess I'm trying to say, 'Thank you'._

" Whatcha doin', Escapee? " Chris asked, "Hey, Chris." Chrystal said, looking up. "What are you writing about?" Chris asked, reaching for Chrystal's notebook, "None of your business." Chrystal said, slamming the book shut, "Alrighty then, ya comin' outside?" Chris asked, "Yeah." Chrystal answered.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know who Chrystal is, part of her back story is on my profile.**


	2. This is NOT a real Chapter!

**Me: ****Do you guys think I should keep it a one-shot, or keep unraveling Chrystal's Journal entries?**

**Chrystal: Hey! I don't wanna let people in on what I write in my journal!**

**Me: Too bad! I'm your author, and you've gotta do what I say! *Steals journal* Hey! You wrote about someone named Matthew! Who the heck is Matthew?! Ooh! Story idea!**

**Chrystal: Hey! Gimmie that!**


	3. Mom?

**Yay! inspiration!**

Chrystal stomped into her room, tears filling her brown eyes, they felt like lava, dripping from her face, Chrystal heard Chris yelling at someone, and she began to write;

_All my life, I've been wondering who my real mom is...now I wish I didn't know. She is the last person I would've thought of, and she is nothing like me. Donita Donata is a monster and she will never be my real family._

Chrystal looked up, seeing Chris enter her room, "Dad. Please don't say she can take me! She can't! She can't!" Chrystal wailed, she looked at her step-dad, Chris looked at the ground, trying to hide his tears, his hands in the pockets of his jacket, as if hiding something. "She can't...can she?" Chrystal asked, Chris looked up, and nodded, "No! Dad! can't go with her! " Chrystal cried, she flung herself into her dad's arms, "She has the right to take you. Your hers." Chris said, "I'm not a Donata! I'm a Kratt!" Chrystal said, "I'm sorry." Chris whispered, Donita came into Chrystal's room, "Come now, Anita. Let's go." Donita said, Chris walked out of the room, without a word to either of them.

**Wow. That was more dramatic than I expected...oh, well. That's what I've got for ya!**


	4. Halloween scares

**Hello! I've got another chapter! These will just be little scenes from some upcoming fiction stories! Just so you know, this is written from Chrystal's point of view, so 'Dad' is Chris, and 'Mom' is Aviva, although she does call them by their names, sometimes. :) You may not understand most of it though...I'm so evil that I've got a cliffhanger within a cliffhanger! **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Wild Kratts! I DO own Chrystal! Just wanna make that clear...**

Chrystal sat down on her bed, and opened her journal,

_ Thursday, October 31, 2013_

_It's Halloween, and I think all this supernatural stuff is messing up the crew's head's! For Uncle Martin and Jimmy Z, that's pretty normal, but for Mom, and Koki?! Nope. Definitely NOT normal! I think they've 'lost it', if ya know what I mean. They claimed that they were hearing strange noises coming from the garage, but I think that's coming from Uncle Martin and Jimmy Z, who kept trying to convince them that the garage is 'haunted'. 'There are spooky, ominous noises comin' from the garage! I'm tellin' you, it's haunted!' ,they say, but I think their imaginations are the ones talking. If Dad were here, he'd probly tell Uncle Martin to 'cut it out'. I miss Dad._

A tear escaped Chrystal's eye, trickled down her cheek, fell onto the page of her journal, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Someone screamed in the garage, Chrystal closed her journal, and went to see what all the screaming was about!


End file.
